Conventional cosmetic containers comprise: a cosmetic product applicator including a base carrying a stick of cosmetic product (such as lipstick, lip-gloss, foundation, eye shadow, concealer or blusher for example); and a tubular housing (of circular or other section) forming a cap which cooperates with the base to enclose and protect the stick of cosmetic product when the user does not wish to use it.
Various structures have been proposed for cosmetic containers of the above kind which cater for different types of cosmetic product applicators and/or bases. The aforementioned conventional cosmetic containers are widely used and have resulted in features which may be viewed as commonplace and standard.